


Reborn

by LittleKatsu



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKatsu/pseuds/LittleKatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers fin de la saison 2. Depuis la mort de sa meilleure amie, Amy, Kieren est déprimé. Inquiets, ses parents le laisse passer du temps avec Simon qui est le seul à pouvoir encore lui remonter un peu le moral. Ils décident donc de se faire une soirée de films chez Simon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Reborn  
> Fandom : In The Flesh  
> Personnages principaux : (Simon x Kieren)  
> Type : Oneshot  
> Avertissement : Présence de scènes décrivant des rapports sexuels explicites entre hommes  
> Position par rapport à l’œuvre : Dans une hypothétique suite après le dernier épisode de la saison 2 (donc gros spoils en perspective pour ceux qui ne sont pas rendus là).  
> Commentaires/Remarques/Rappels :  
> Bon, je ne suis toujours pas sûre de bien comprendre à quel point les personnes avec le PDS ressentent les choses. Dans la série, j’ai l’impression qu’ils disent qu’ils ne sentent absolument rien, que leur sens du toucher est totalement absent. 
> 
> Par contre, je me dis qu’ils doivent quand même avec un minimum de sens du toucher. Sinon ils auraient vraiment de la misère à prendre des trucs vu qu’ils ne sauraient pas quelle pression exercer vu qu’ils ne sentent rien.
> 
> M’enfin, voilà. Donc dans ma fanfiction, j’ai décidé que les personnes souffrant du PDS allaient pouvoir sentir les choses (ex : la pression), mais qu’ils ne pourraient pas avoir des sensations (ex : le chaud, le froid, la douleur, etc…).
> 
> Crédits : Les personnages et l’univers appartiennent à Dominic Mitchell.

À ce moment, Kieren et Simon se retrouvaient chez ce dernier, ou plutôt dans sa chambre dans ce qui était anciennement le bungalow d’Amy. Lorsque celle-ci avait décidé sur un coup de tête de mettre à jour son testament, bien qu’elle était persuadée de ne pas en avoir de besoin avant un long moment, elle avait décidé de le léguer à Simon. À cette époque, mis à part Kieren et Simon, il n’y avait personne à qui elle tenait vraiment. Simon n’ayant pas de maison et Amy ayant un faible pour lui à ce moment, elle avait décidé d’en faire l’héritier de ses maigres possessions.

Les deux amoureux se retrouvaient donc couchés sur le lit de Simon devant un film que Keiren avait emprunté à son père. Le film ne les passionnait pas particulièrement. En fait, s’ils étaient là à le regarder, c’était plus pour permettre à Kieren de se changer les idées et de remonter son moral. Depuis la mort de son amie, il était au plus mal et seule la présence de Simon arrivait à l’apaiser. C’était d’ailleurs pour cette raison que ses parents l’avaient autorisé à passer un peu de temps seul avec son nouvel amoureux.

Pour l’occasion, Simon avait installé une télé et un lecteur blu-ray sur le bureau dans sa chambre afin de maximiser leur confort. Ils étaient donc ainsi tous deux sur le lit à regarder l’écran avec un intérêt presque forcé. Simon était assis, le dos contre le montant du lit, et Kieren était à demi couché sur lui, positionné entre ses jambes.

Autant pour tromper leur ennui que par simple réflexe inconscient, Kieren jouait avec les doigts d’une des mains de Simon tandis que celui-ci lui caressait le ventre de son autre main. Sa main était glissée sous son chandail et frôlait doucement sa peau, allant parfois jusqu’à la limite de son pantalon. Inconsciemment, il s’amusait à jouer avec les quelques poils de la toison blonde qui indiquaient le chemin jusqu’à l’entre-jambe du jeune Walker.

Avec une caresse un peu plus poussée qui franchit la limite du boxer du plus jeune, Kieren ressentit un grand frisson qui le secoua, remontant tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il ne réagit d’abord pas jusqu’à ce que Simon ne recommence et qu’il soit à nouveau secoué d’un frisson, mais bien plus gros cette fois. Il prit alors conscience de sa réaction et se figea soudainement.

« Recommence, » souffla-t-il d’une petite voix que Simon eut de la difficulté à entendre.

Simon détacha lentement ses yeux de la télé pour observer avec curiosité le plus jeune. Il ne bougea cependant pas, n’étant pas certain de ce que Kieren attendait de lui vu qu’il avait fait ses caresses de manière inconsciente.

Devant l’inaction de son amoureux, Kieren attrapa vivement la main de Simon et la posa de lui-même contre son ventre en effectuant une légère pression.

« Recommence, s’il te plait, Simon. »

Docile, l’interpellé s’exécuta et recommença ses douces caresses bien qu’il demeurait perplexe face à la demande. Un intense frisson saisis alors Kieren. Il se redressa brusquement de sur le plus grand et se tourna à moitié vers lui pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Je l’ai senti! » s’exclama-t-il avec une joie non dissimulée. « Ta main! Je l’ai senti! »

Devant l’enthousiasme si sincère et presqu’enfantin du cadet, Simon allait s’exciter à son tour. Il freina cependant bien vite.

« C’est probablement seulement une sensation souvenir, » expliqua-t-il.

« Une sensation souvenir? » fit Kieren, perplexe.

« Oui. C’est quand tu es tellement habitué à ressentir et réagir à certaines choses de ton ancien état de… vivant que tu as l’illusion de les sentir comme avant. C’est seulement par réflexe que tu réagis. Tout ça se passe, en fait, uniquement dans ta tête. Je l’ai souvent vu arriver à d’autres. »

« Mais non ce n’est pas ça. Je suis certain de l’avoir sentit! Je te le jure. »

Malgré la conviction avec laquelle Kieren parlait, Simon demeura dubitatif. Il avait peur que ce soit la mort d’Amy qui ne l’ait rendu vulnérable et qui le forçait, dans un sens, à croire à cette illusion. Il avait peur qu’il croit à ce changement seulement pour se changer les idées. Il avait peur pour lui et ne voulait pas qu’il souffre plus qu’il n’avait déjà souffert après la mort de deux de ses seuls amis et l’animosité que bien des gens lui témoignaient toujours.

« Frappe-moi, » lança soudainement Kieren en remarquant bien que Simon ne le croyait toujours pas.

« Quoi? » fit Simon qui enchaînait les moments d’incrédulité face au comportement de Kieren.

À son regard, on pouvait facilement voir qu’il commençait un peu à se demander si Kieren ne s’était pas cogné à la tête quelque part. Le blond ne se laissa cependant pas démonté et se retourna complètement vers lui, s’asseyant entre ses jambes. Avec le plus grand sérieux, il plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

« Frappe-moi, » reprit le plus jeune. « Ou pince-moi, si tu préfères. »

Bien que toujours perplexe et non sans avoir préalablement roulé des yeux, Simon obéit à sa demande afin de lui faire plaisir. Il ne le pinça cependant pas très fort. Comme de fait, Kieren ne réagit pas le moins du monde à cette sensation qu’il sentait à peine.

« Tu vois, » enchaîna tout de suite Simon.

« Non, » s’obstina Kieren. « Tu ne l’as pas fait assez fort. Recommence. »

Simon devait avouer qu’il était à la limite de l’agacement. Il désirait arrêter pour ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs pour ensuite le décevoir amèrement. Il obéit néanmoins encore une fois, car il savait que Kieren ne lâcherait pas le morceau tant qu’il n’aurait pas une preuve de la véracité de ce qu’il croyait ou du contraire. C’était aussi parce qu’il l’aimait.

Il se décida donc à pincer le plus jeune, mais plus violemment cette fois afin qu’il n’ait rien à redire. Kieren poussa alors un cri pas le moins du monde viril et arracha vivement son bras de la poigne de Simon pour frotter l’endroit pincé. Simon ricana légèrement devant la réaction du cadet.

« Tu exag-, » commença Simon avant de s’interrompre brusquement.

Il attrapa alors vivement le bras de Kieren. Sous la surprise, ce dernier poussa un nouveau petit cri tout aussi peu viril que le précédent. Simon fit fi de la légère indignation qui se peignait sur le visage de son vis-à-vis et tourna son bras entre ses doigts pour observer la peau de l’endroit qu’il avait pincé. Il remarqua alors une légère teinte rosée qu’il caressa du bout des doigts avec une extrême délicatesse.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a? » questionna Kieren qui n’arrivait pas à bien voir ce qui semblait autant intéresser son petit-ami.

Il se tordit le cou pour mieux voir, mais Simon accepta bien vite de lui présenter son bras. Il lui indiqua alors la marque rouge sur son bras.

Kieren ne sembla d’abord pas réaliser ce que signifiait cette marque, puis la lumière se fit soudainement dans son esprit. Ses yeux s’ouvrirent grands alors brusquement alors qu’il avait de la misère à croire ce qu’il voyait. De son index, il caressa la marque sur sa peau comme s’il n’y croyait pas et qu’il avait besoin de vérifier avec se toucher qu’il ne s’agissait pas de maquillage ou d’une saleté.

Le blond releva soudainement la tête en fixant un regard aux yeux pétillants d’espoir sur Simon. Un large sourire fier étirait ses lèvres. Simon ne put s’empêcher d’être attendrit par la vision d’un être aussi pur qu’un enfant.

« Je…, » bredouilla Kieren sans savoir comment s’exprimer. « Tu crois que je re-…? »

« Je ne sais pas. C’est la première fois que je vois ça. »

Kieren allait pour se réjouir, mais s’interrompit aussitôt dans son élan. Un air déprimé ne tarda pas à remplacer son ancienne mine réjouie. Toutes traces de bonheur avaient disparu de son visage comme si ce bonheur n’avait jamais existé. Il retrouva bien vite la déprime qui avait motivé sa séance cinéma.

Le soudain changement d’humeur du blond ne tarda pas à inquiéter Simon. Sur le coup, il pensa qu’il serait peut-être une bonne idée qu’il aille en discuter avec le docteur Russo si seulement il ne le détestait pas autant. Il se disait également qu’il serait tout de même prêt à le faire pour le bien de Kieren.

Le brun ne se laissa pas longtemps aller à ces réflexions, car son inquiétude pour la soudaine douleur qu’il lisait sur le visage de son cadet refit surface. Il glissa alors une main à l’arrière de sa tête et lui massa doucement la nuque.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a? »

Kieren leva alors sur Simon un regard douloureux qui lui brisa instantanément le cœur.

« Amy, » répondit-il simplement.

Seul le nom de la jeune femme suffit à faire se serrer le cœur de Simon qui était déjà assez serré par la vision que lui offrait Kieren. Il n’osa rien dire, le laissant poursuivre lorsqu’il se sentirait prêt.

« Ce n’est pas vraiment la première fois qu’on voit ça. Amy aussi, elle avait changé. C’est ça qui l’a tué…, » s’affligea-t-il avant de poursuivre avec véhémence et douleur. « C’est ça qui l’a tué et moi je me réjouis que ça m’arrive! Elle est morte et moi je suis heureux… »

La voix de Kieren se brisa à la fin de sa phrase. Le brun, triste de le voir dans cet état, mit un peu plus de pression dans le cou du jeune homme avec sa main afin de le faire basculer contre lui. Ce dernier se laissa faire, n’ayant pas la force ni la volonté de lui résister. Il se laissa aller contre lui, serrant dans une main l’étoffe du chandail de son aîné. Sentant le besoin de réconfort que Kieren ressentait, Simon le garda contre lui et commença à le bercer avec douceur.

« Ça va aller. Ne t’inquiètes pas, ça va aller. »

Il continua à le bercer ainsi jusqu’à ce qu’il le sente se détendre graduellement entre ses bras. Sa respiration calme et constante semblait lui indiquer qu’il s’était finalement calmé. Ses soucis semblaient s’être momentanément dissipés dans son esprit pour ne lui permettre que de profiter la présence rassurante de Simon.

Il attendit encore un moment avant de glisser ses mains sous le chandail du plus petit dans une caresse aérienne. Il posa avec délicatesse ses lèvres dans son cou, le faisant frissonner.

« Tu sais, un bon remède pour faire passer les mauvais moments, c’est une bonne dose d’amour, » souffla-t-il, ses mains froides continuant leur exploration sur la peau tiède du blond.

« Non, Simon. Arrête. S’il-te-plait. »

Il repoussa les mains sur son corps et se sépara de Simon, s’éloignant ainsi un peu de ce corps qui lui apportait pourtant tant de réconfort. Le brun obéit en se gardant de laisser ses mains revenir se poser sur l’objet de ses désirs. Il lui adressa cependant un regard plus que décidé qui déstabilisa Kieren.

« Tu sais ce qu’Amy dirait si elle était là? Elle dirait certainement quelque chose du genre de "Il n’est pas question que mon BDFF, ou plutôt mon BNSDAFF, meurt encore une fois vierge! Tu as retrouvé ton toucher! C’est l’occasion rêvée de faire la fête! Allez, lâche-toi! Et fait-le en mon honneur! Et puis, vu comment j’ai fini, tu as bien intérêt à te grouiller un peu." »

« BNSDAFF? » reprit Kieren.

« Best Not So Dead Anymore Friend Forever, » expliqua le brun avec un sourire complice.

Le blond ricana malgré lui en entendant son explication. Il lui offrit alors un timide sourire qui rassura instantanément l’aîné.

« Oui, ce serait bien le genre à Amy de sortir quelque chose comme ça. »

Kieren ne pouvait que constater qu’il se sentait nettement mieux après l’intervention aussi ridicule soit-elle de Simon. Cette simple blague qui était digne de sa meilleure amie avait eu pour effet d’alléger quelque peu sa conscience. Il sentait alors moins le poids de la culpabilité peser sur lui, sachant qu’Amy n’aurait pas été heureuse à le voir se torturer ainsi à cause d’elle.

Satisfait de son travail, Simon l’admira sourire même s’il pouvait dire que sa totale innocence n’était pas tout à fait revenue. Il décida alors de continuer là où il s’était arrêté. Il changea de place avec Kieren, le faisant s’asseoir à sa place contre le montant du lit. Il s’assit ensuite sur lui, passant ses jambes de part et d’autre de celles du blond. Kieren se laissant faire docilement, il en profita pour lui retirer son chandail. Il put alors admirer à tout loisir son corps qui n’était plus aussi blanc qu’auparavant.

Bientôt, son regard tomba sur les entailles qui ceignant ses poignets. Remarquant l’endroit où le brun posait son regard, Kieren essaya vivement de cacher les stigmates de son suicide. Simon ne le laissa cependant pas faire. Il attrapa l’un de ses poignets qu’il dégagea de la poigne du blond. Il le porta à ses lèvres et baisa la plaie qui s’y trouvait. Il fut nullement rebuté par la chair semi nécrosée qui semblait avoir prit une teinte un peu plus rosée.

À ce contact qui le perturbait quelque peu, Kieren frissonna, mais le laissa tout de même continuer sans résister cette fois. Il l’observa plutôt en silence tandis que Simon remontait lentement son bras en le parsemant de brefs baisers aériens. Ce fut ensuite les lèvres du blond qui reçurent la douceur de celles de Simon dans un baiser rempli de tendresse.

Tout en continuant à l’embrasser chastement, Simon glissa une main contre le torse de son cadet qui ne put réprimer encore un frisson. Le brun sourit dans son baiser en remarquant à quel point Kieren était sensible. Sa main glissa de ses hanches jusqu’à ses pectoraux. N’agissant pas du tout innocemment même s’il semblait vouloir le faire croire, il frôla à plusieurs reprises l’un de ses mamelons. Sous la caresse, Kieren frissonna avec d’autant plus d’intensité, laissant même s’échapper un gémissement.

« Dis-moi, est-ce que tu as toujours été aussi sensible? Ou c’est seulement parce que ça fait longtemps? »

Simon osa alors pousser son audace jusqu’à lui pincer le mamelon. Geste auquel Kieren répondit par un gémissement plus prononcé tandis que la bille de chair se durcissait sous les doigts du brun.

« Ou est-ce que c’est à cause de moi? » rajouta Simon sur un ton moqueur combiné avec un sourire carnassier.

Pour toute réponse, Kieren lui lança un regard assassin. Ses joues complètement rougies et sa respiration un peu plus difficile démentaient cependant très bien clairement la colère à laquelle il voulait faire croire.

« Je sais pas, » maugréa-t-il.

En descellant la totale sincérité dans la réponse du plus jeune, Simon ne put cacher sa surprise. Alors comme ça, il n’avait toujours pas perdu sa virginité. Lorsqu’il en avait fait mention dans son imitation d’Amy, il ne l’avait dit qu’à la blague. En fait, il était certain qu’il s’était passé quelque chose entre lui et son ami Rick vu comment Kieren avait parlé de lui. Et puis, même si ça n’avait pas été Rick qui l’avait « défloré », avec cette apparence d’ange des plus attirantes, il se serait attendu à ce qu’un ou une autre ne puisse le résister. Il était vrai cependant qu’ils se trouvaient dans un petit village et que ce n’était certainement pas dans les mœurs des gens d’ici surtout que Keiren n’avait que dix-huit ans lorsqu’il était mort.

Simon ne put s’empêcher de se dire qu’il était tout de même content d’apprendre que le blond était toujours vierge. Il pourrait ainsi avoir l’honneur de lui faire découvrir les plaisirs charnels. Il lui sourit alors et caressa de nouveau son mamelon, cette fois de manière plus assumée.

« Dans ce cas, je préfère croire que c’est plus à cause de moi que tu réagis autant, » lui confia-t-il sur un ton doucereux.

Il conclut sa phrase en l’embrassant avec d’autant plus de passion. Lorsqu’il considéra que les lèvres de Kieren furent assez rougies de son baiser, il s’abaissa un peu et ses lèvres allèrent s’occuper de l’un de ses mamelons. Son autre main alla en même temps s’occuper de son autre bille de chaire qu’il ne voulait pas délaisser et qu’il caressa donc doucement. Lentement mais inexorablement, ils se durcirent sous ses soins, révélant ainsi l’excitation indéniable du plus jeune.

Sous ces traitements, Kieren poussa un petit cri où se mêlaient à la fois la surprise et le plaisir. Gêné de la retenue qu’il ne pouvait avoir, il porta son bras contre sa bouche afin d’empêcher ses gémissements d’en sortir. Le remarquant, Simon délaissa la bille de chair dont sa bouche s’occupait jusqu’à maintenant. Il retira avec douceur le bras du blond qui masquait sa bouche et l’embrassa.

« Ne te retiens pas. Laisse-toi aller. Il n’y a personne d’autre que moi ici, alors tu n’as pas à être embarrassé. Tu vas voir, ça va te faire du bien, » lui dit-il en ponctuant la fin de sa phrase avec un nouveau baiser.

Timidement, Kieren hocha la tête en signe d’approbation. Même s’il acceptait de faire comme lui disait Simon, il se sentait tout de même gêné de ses réactions qu’il supposait exacerbées à cause de la nouveauté de ses sensations. De plus, cette expérience qu’il n’avait même pas tentée lorsqu’il était encore vivant le perturbait. Il acceptait cependant de suivre les indications du brun, lui vouant la plus totale confiance.

Encore un chaste baiser et Simon se recula de sur les jambes du blond. De ses mains habiles et comme s’il avait fait cela plusieurs fois auparavant, il détacha la ceinture du plus jeune. Il attrapa ensuite le bord de son pantalon et de son boxer, glissant ses doigts sur sa peau. Aidé de Kieren, il les retira en se surélevant légèrement grâce à ses jambes pour faciliter la tâche. Sans regarder, il envoya rapidement valser les vêtements sur le plancher.

Une fois Kieren nu comme à son premier jour, Simon s’arrêta pour admirer son corps légèrement tremblant d’anticipation et d’excitation. Son regard le parcourra dans son entièreté sans la moindre gêne. Il observa sa peau qui avait retrouvé un peu de sa teinte vivante originelle, légèrement rosée. Il analysa chacune des les lignes qui dessinaient avec perfection ses traits, sculptant son corps avec une finesse qui était le parfait reflet de sa personnalité. Kieren n’avait pas un corps des plus musclés, mais ça ne faisait qu’accentuer sa perfection.

Le regard de Simon ne tarda cependant pas à s’arrêter sur le membre dressé du cadet. Une lueur gourmande ne tarda pas à naître dans ses yeux. Ce dernier, embarrassé comme ce n’était pas permit, rougit furieusement.

« Arrête de regarder comme ça, » se plaignit-il d’une petite voix.

« Je ne fais qu’observer les effets de ton "retour à la vie". C’est purement dans un but d’analyse scientifique. Et puis, ce n’est pas de ma faute si tu es si magnifique. »

Comme Simon s’obstinait à rester planté sans bouger pour l’observer, Kieren l’attrapa par le bras et le tira vers lui. Le brun bascula alors vers l’avant et Kieren lui captura les lèvres. L’aîné savoura l’initiative même si celle-ci était motivée par la gêne et ne tarda pas à participer activement au baiser. Il se pencha un peu plus vers lui et posa une main dans son cou pour approfondir le baiser.

Assez rapidement, Kieren se laissa emporter par le baiser. Il ne put donc empêcher un nouveau cri et tressautement lui échapper lorsque l’autre main de Simon vint se poser sans la moindre retenue contre son entre-jambe. D’une main, il agrippa son épaule et posa son front contre l’autre tandis que l’aîné refermait ses doigts sur son membre, son pouce venant doucement en caresser l’extrémité. La respiration de Kieren se fit de plus en plus rapide et difficile. Il faillit même jouir seulement à cette caresse, mais réussit à résister. Il ne voulait pas que ça s’arrête tout de suite. Il ne voulait pas non plus décevoir le brun en ne se montrant pas à la hauteur de ses attentes.

Simon massa un moment le cou de Kieren avant que sa main ne glisse jusqu’à la joue du blond dans une douce caresse. Il recommença à l’embrasser, mais en se contentant de brefs baisers pour permettre à Kieren de respirer sans trop de difficulté. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus laborieuse.

« Je t’aime, » fit amoureusement Simon en le regardant avec tendresse.

« M-moi aussi… Je t’aime, » déclara-t-il avant de prendre une inspiration pour continuer. « Je t’aime. »

Le blond ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Les mots d’amour de son amant l’avaient littéralement achevé. Il arqua donc brusquement le dos et se libéra dans la main de l’aîné dans un long gémissement rauque de plaisir. Il se laissa ensuite retomber contre le matelas, pantelant et les yeux ne pouvant se fixer nulle part.

« Ah non, non, non, » fit le brun en remarquant que Kieren semblait complètement vidé. « Je ne vais pas pouvoir me contenter de ça. Tu vas devoir fournir pour deux, vu que pour moi c’est assez… mort. »

Kieren qui essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle ne put s’empêcher de pouffer de rire face au jeu de mot d’assez mauvais goût de Simon. Ce dernier sourit d’ailleurs en l’admirant : rien de mieux que la vue d’un Kieren post-coïtal en train de rire avec la plus pure des sincérités.

« Je te laisse souffler encore quelques minutes et après on recommence, » reprit Simon sans laisser le temps au blond de refuser.

Simon l’embrassa alors doucement sur la tempe, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer un peu Kieren. Il se sépara ensuite de lui pour aller chercher un mouchoir sur son bureau. Il s’essuya soigneusement la main et le jeta dans la poubelle.

Tout de suite après, il revint vers Kieren qui n’avait pas arrêté de l’observer. Il l’attrapa par les hanches et le fit lentement glisser sur le matelas pour le faire s’y coucher tout en faisant attention à ne pas le laisser se cogner la tête contre le montant. Il s’assura que le haut du corps de Kieren demeure toujours un peu relevé grâce aux oreillers calés sous ses épaules et sa tête.

Une fois qu’il eut réinstallé le blond, Simon se coucha de nouveau à moitié par-dessus lui. Il vint capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser amoureux rempli de tendresse.

« Et c’est ça que tu appelles "me laisser souffler encore quelques minutes"? » rigola le plus jeune.

« Comment tu veux que je le sache quand tu vas être de nouveau d’attaque sinon? Et puis, comment veux-tu que je te résiste? Tu es tellement… sexy après avoir jouis. »

Kieren rougit brusquement à la dernière remarque du brun. Il trouvait que Simon était probablement beaucoup trop direct pour son pauvre cœur qui recommençait pourtant à peine à battre. S’il continuait ainsi, il finirait décidément par en mourir.

L’aîné s’appuya un peu plus contre lui pour l’embrasser de nouveau. Suite à ce rapprochement, Kieren fut prit d’un nouveau frisson et étouffa un petit cri contre ses lèvres. Avec cette nouvelle proximité, la boucle de la ceinture du brun s’était collée contre son aine et sa froideur glaciale avait fait un contraste de température un peu trop prononcé avec sa peau.

« Tu devrais enlever tes vêtements, toi aussi, » proposa timidement Kieren.

« Tu sais que, malheureusement, ça ne va pas faire beaucoup de différence pour moi? Je veux dire, je ne peux pas vraiment… manifester mon excitation et ma peau est sans doute aussi froide que la bouche de ma ceinture ou presque. »

Pour toute réponse, le plus jeune lui lança un regard insistant. Il était clair qu’il n’en démordrait pas. Le brun soupira avant de lui lancer un petit regard mutin.

« Ce que ma gente dame exige, ma gente dame l’aura. Aussi indécente sa demande fusse-t-elle. »

Kieren lui donna alors un faible coup de poing sur l’épaule pour manifester son mécontentement d’être appelé « gente dame ». Mécontentement que son entre-jambe démentait plus que clairement. Simon rigola et se redressa en position assise. Il se mit alors à enlever ses vêtements, répondant à l’exigence de son amant. Il retira d’abord son chandail avec une sensualité calculée, ce qui ne laissa pas le plus jeune indifférent. Il défit ensuite avec une lenteur toute aussi calculée sa ceinture.

Une fois qu’il estima avoir assez chauffé Kieren, Simon se débarrassa en vitesse du reste de ses vêtements qu’il envoya balader d’un coup de pied. Il revint ensuite s’allonger contre le corps du blond. Ce dernier frissonna doucement au contact frais de sa peau sur la sienne qui était aussi brûlante que son nouvel état le lui permettait. Simon ne se soucia pas de cette réaction qui lui rappelait son état et vint l’embrasser doucement.

« Si seulement je n’étais pas complètement mort, je pourrais te montrer de façon plus évidente à quel point tu me fais envie. »

« On sait jamais, » fit Kieren avec espoir. « Peut-être que toi aussi tu vas recommencer à avoir le sang qui coule. »

« Ça serait bien. Je ne te laisserais pas t’enfuir tant que je n’aurais pas fait en sorte que tu ne puisses plus bouger tellement tes fesses te feraient mal! »

« Ah? Qu’est-ce qui te dis que ce ne serais pas toi qui aurait mal aux fesses au point de ne plus pouvoir bouger? »

Simon haussa les sourcils et lui jeta un regard perplexe. Regard auquel Kieren répondit par un regard souriant qui venait démentir l’air sérieux qu’il essayait de se donner. Il finit cependant par éclater de rire devant l’audace du blond.

« Eh bien, c’est ce qu’on verra. »

Le brun posa alors ses lèvres dans le cou du plus jeune, projetant de lui mordiller la peau tout en se dirigeant lentement mais sûrement vers son lobe d’oreille. Kieren passa ses bras autour de son cou et ondula lentement son corps sous celui de son amant. Ses doigts vinrent rapidement rencontrer la plaie ouverte qui longeait la colonne vertébrale de Simon. À ce contact, ses doigts tressautèrent de surprise.

En s’apercevant la réaction de Kieren, Simon grogna et pesta contre cette plaie qui ne pouvait disparaître vu son état. En plus d’être impossible à guérir, elle était des moins attirantes. S’il ne s’en était pas soucié quand il avait accepté de participer aux expériences qui servaient à trouver une solution contre son état, maintenant qu’il avait un amant avec qui il pouvait faire des trucs, c’était plus qu’une gêne pour lui. Il regrettait un peu cette décision, car s’il ne l’avait pas accepté, il n’aurait eu comme stigmate que celles de ces nombreuses expériences avec la drogue.

« Ouais, il faudrait que je pense à me la faire mieux recoudre pour que ça paraisse moins... Je sais que ce n’est pas très sexy. »

Malgré la petite réticence que Kieren avait encore, celui-ci porta de nouveau ses doigts à la plaie ouverte. Avec douceur, il en caressa la limite de ses chaires nécrosées. Bientôt, son toucher se fit plus sûr.

« Tu n’as pas à faire ça, » protesta Simon bien que reconnaissant pour l’intention.

« Je t’aime. »

Suite à ses mots, Kieren plongea ses yeux dans les siens, laissant transparaître tout l’amour qu’il avait pour le brun. Ses doigts délaissèrent finalement la blessure pour venir se réfugier contre sa nuque, à la naissance de ses cheveux. Il redressa un peu la tête et vint embrasser le brun. Tout en lui mordillant quelques fois les lèvres, il vint poser ses lèvres plusieurs fois contre celles de son amant avant de se décider à les appuyer définitivement. Il laissa sa langue parcourir la barrière de ses lèvres avant de s’introduire dans la bouche du brun pour aller rejoindre sa jumelle dans un ballet tendre mais sensuel.

Tout en l’embrassant avec passion, il ondula de nouveau son corps contre le sien. Son membre vint alors entrer en contact avec celui malheureusement inactif de Simon. Cela ne l’empêcha cependant pas d’être électrisé par le contact. Son entre-jambe reprit alors toute sa vigueur tandis qu’il poussa un gémissement contre les lèvres du brun.

« Je crois que tu es prêt pour le deuxième round, » remarqua Simon avec un sourire dans la voix.

« Arrête de constamment dire des conneries et agit, » fit son amant sous un faux ton de menace.

Simon allait lui ressortir la réplique de la gente dame, mais Kieren le vit aussitôt venir et l’arrêta d’un regard menaçant bien qu’aussi fiévreux de désir. Simon ne se risqua pas à pousser plus loin sa chance de peur de réellement le vexer cette fois, ce qui pourrait avoir pour effet d’interrompre ce moment d’amour. Il retourna donc immédiatement à sa tâche.

Il lui mordilla gentiment la peau du cou avant de commencer une descente en le parsemant de baisers. Pendant ce temps-là, ses mains étaient occupées à lui caresser les hanches. Il s’arrêta un moment au niveau de ses mamelons qu’il savait particulièrement sensibles. Il en embrassa un, passa sa langue dessus et le mordilla à la plus grande satisfaction du blond. Il ne resta cependant pas trop longtemps sur leur cas, sachant pertinemment qu’une autre partie de l’anatomie de Kieren requérait son attention.

Il continua donc sa descente toujours en parsemant son torse de baisers. Sous ces traitements, les jambes de Kieren se relevèrent automatiquement de part et d’autre du corps de Simon, l’encadrant. Simon sentit le plus jeune se tendre un peu plus d’anticipation contre lui tandis que ses lèvres arrivaient à la fin ligne de poils qui menait à l’objet de ses envies. Kieren se tordait littéralement de plaisir sous les mains expertes du brun qui semblaient avoir un don pour repérer ses points sensibles. À moins que son corps entier était un point sensible.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Simon attrapa de sa main la verge tendue de son cadet. Il le parsema de baisers, partant de la base tout en remontant jusqu’à son extrémité avec une lenteur affligeante. Une fois qu’il y fut arrivé, il passa sa langue sur le bout pour y recueillir une partie du liquide qui y perlait. Tandis qu’il s’appliquait à la tâche, un long gémissement rauque sorti de la gorge de Kieren qui se tordait toujours plus de plaisir.

Après un moment, Simon se décida finalement à prendre le membre en bouche, sa main s’installant à sa base pour venir le masser. Kieren laissa s’échapper un petit cri autant de plaisir que de surprise à cause de la fraîcheur qui régnait à l’intérieur de la bouche du brun. Son corps fut secoué d’un violent frissonnement. Une fois de plus, il était à la limite de la jouissance, mais il se retint de justesse en serrant le tissu des draps entre ses doigts. Vu à quel point le membre du jeune homme était tendu entre ses lèvres, Simon se surprit presque de ne pouvoir sentir la chaleur malgré son état.

Après s’être assuré que Kieren n’allait pas accéder au septième ciel tout de suite, l’aîné commença à bouger. Il amorça de lents mouvements de vas-et-viens avec sa bouche tandis que sa langue glissait le long de son membre. Les gémissements et les soupirs répétés du blond ne se firent que plus forts et plus nombreux, sa respiration se faisant également plus erratique. Le blond se demandait d’ailleurs comment il faisait pour respirer encore, pour ne pas mourir perdu dans les méandres de son plaisir.

Vu la force avec laquelle Kieren serrait les draps entre ses doigts, ceux-ci perdirent toutes traces du regain de vie, retrouvant ainsi leur blancheur de mort. Il osa cependant quand même détacher l’une de ses mains pour la glisser dans les cheveux de Simon. Avec douceur, il vint jouer avec ses mèches. Il relâcha aussi les draps de son autre main qui vint lui caresser la joue. Il admirait avec douceur le visage de son aîné qui s’appliquait à lui faire plaisir avec ferveur.

Sentant l’attention qu’on lui portait, Simon leva alors les yeux vers lui. Il sourit en remarquant les yeux embrumés de plaisir et de désir qui l’observaient. Il avait d’ailleurs de la difficulté à croire que cette vision tellement érotique n’arrivait toujours pas à donner un regain de vie à son entre-jambe.

Tandis qu’il observait Kieren tout continuant sa tâche avec application, son regard s’accrocha à ses lèvres. Il remarqua alors qu’elles mimèrent un simple « Je t’aime » que le blond était bien incapable de prononcer, le plaisir bloquant sa voix dans sa gorge plutôt occupée à laisser sortir d’interminables gémissements.

D’autant plus motivé, Simon augmenta la cadence de ses mouvements ce qui arracha un gémissement plus fort au blond. Ce dernier resserra automatiquement ses jambes autour du corps du brun, ce qui eut pour effet de le coller d’autant plus contre lui.

Le petit manège de Simon continua ainsi encore un moment avant que le cadet ne finisse par se tendre une dernière fois, signalant ainsi qu’il atteignait la jouissance. Le brun ne retira pas le membre de sa bouche tant que Kieren n’eut pas terminé. Il fit cependant attention à ne pas non plus le sperme qui jaillissait dans sa bouche.

Quand Kieren se détendit enfin complètement, la respiration toujours rapide, Simon retira lentement le membre de sa bouche. Se retenant de vouloir l’embrasser à la vision du plus jeune, il se retourna une nouvelle fois cette soirée pour prendre un nouveau mouchoir. Il se l’étendit dans la main et y recracha le sperme. Il le jeta ensuite à la poubelle avant de se tourner vers Kieren, toujours étendu sur le lit à essayer de reprendre sa respiration.

« Dommage que je ne puisse rien avaler. Je n’aurais rien eu contre, mais je n’ai pas trop envie de courir aux toilettes pour vomir un genre de goudron noir. Ça ne serait pas très sexy, je crois. »

Le blond rougit en comprenant ce que son amant insinuait, mais il ne dit rien. À la place, il suivit Simon des yeux tandis qu’il revenait vers le lit et se mettre au-dessus de lui pour l’embrasser. Ses bras appuyés de part et d’autre de la tête de Kieren, le brun s’empêcha de l’écraser de son poids.

« Je crois que je vais m’arrêter là pour cette aujourd’hui. Pour une première fois et pour un retour à la "normale", c’est un bon début. Et puis, on aura bien d’autres occasions de recommencer. Et même aller plus loin. »

Kieren sourit face à la perspective qu’ils allaient sans doute recommencer. Vu son commentaire, il pensait bien ne pas se tromper en estimant qu’il ne l’avait probablement pas trop déçu concernant ses capacités au lit. Kieren vint ensuite nicher son nez dans le cou du brun afin d’humer son odeur tandis qu’un sentiment de sécurité l’envahissait.

L’aîné se pressa alors un peu plus contre lui bien que sans intentions perverses cette fois-ci. Il l’embrassa sur la tempe et lui caressa la joue en l’observation avec une fascination non cachée. Il allait définitivement profiter de ce petit changement qui s’opérait en Kieren. Même s’il avait toujours un peu de misère à voir les vivants comme des êtres bénéfiques, si c’était Kieren, il ne pouvait décidément pas voir ce retour à l’état de vivant comme une mauvaise chose. Surtout à cause de ce que ça lui permettait désormais de faire.


End file.
